Of Ice and Fire
by little-yugi3
Summary: After hearing of loki's punisghment the avengers meet some new heroes of and unlikly kind. One of which remidens thor of someone he knows to well Sorry I suck at summaries


**Disclaimer I own nothing except the plot, and any OC's. : Author's note at bottom**

New york:1998: doorstep of Mr. Shown Kinnings, 2:20 am

_Ding-Dong_

"WHO THE HELL'S OUT THERE THIS LATE!? I HAVE WORK IN THREE HOURS!" yelled mr. Kinnings as he answered his door. "WHAT!?" he yelled. To his annoyance there was no one there. He was going to shut the door when a the sound of a baby's cry made him look down.

"What the Hell?" he said picking up the basket and moving the blankets around to see two newborn infants inside. he had a note with that read

~Please take care of them and raise them right Thank you.~

He looked up and down the street to see if he could see who left the babies, but saw no one and brought the babies inside.

"What with the yelling? you woke everyone up. what's that?" his wife asked followed by their four year old daughter holding and some of the other girls who lived with them.

He simply showed them what he found.

New york: 2012 ~ 9 months after the attack~ newly finished Avengers tower/ Stark towers/, 12 noon

The bifrost opened to let Thor move from Asgard to midgard to see his new friends.

"hey Thor how are things back on asgard?" steve asked walking to greet the asgardian man.

"Ok I guess thats what I'm here to speake with you all about where is everyone?" he replied

"OH in the living room come on" steve answered walking to the other room where all the other avengers are.

"hello my friends have something very important to tell you all about." Thor said as he walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs oppose the rest of the group.

"what is it thor does involve your brother? did your father finally decided his punishment for what he did?" asked Natasha, putting the TV on mute so they could hear him better.

"No offence Thor but I hope he's dead. The bastard deserved it for what he did." said Clint eruning glare for the thunderer, who let it slide

"Any way, yes his punishment has been chosen. besides death it is our more absolute punishment. It's called The Reversible." he said

"the reversible? what kind of punishment is reversible?" asked Tony giving Thor a questioned look.

"It not call that because it's can be taken back, but for what it does. The Reversible is a very powerful magic spell where a person is turn into a newborn infant. they have no memory of who they were or what they did. only an unchanging urge to do what is right. they people are sent to live and grow with a take in family in one of the realms away from the on they were first raised in. Loki is somewhere here on midgard, I mean earth." he said.

"So he's a baby you just left on someone's doorstep? Wow that was smart. Do you know where he is or with who?" asked Bruce. from his spot standing behind the couch in the middle of the room.

"No, Their original family if forbidden to know any about where they are or with who. not even my father was allowed to know where, it was decided by the head counule man. Also he may not be a newborn any more. when they are given to a new family to rase they are not left in the same timeline but it's alway just a few years off from the present time. the most ever was twenty years. and they were found already grown and had a family of there own with no knowledge of who they once were. they also never look exactly the same the is a few physical differences so they are not known as who they once were still don't know anything about them. and that really worries me." said thor he gase moving from his friends to the floor. No one knew what to say they were happy that loki was gone, but unsure what to do about thor worriedness for his brother. the silence in the room felt like it lasted for an eternity until Miss Pots came in humming at her phone to a very skilled violinist playing in youtube.

"What are you looking at pepper?" asked bruce trying to break the now uncomfortable silence in the room and change the subject.

"oh this Kid he play the violin and is really good at it here you all want to watch with me?" she asked. everyone agreed. still trying to change the subject.

Pepper synced her phone in with TV and the video came up from the beginning. The boy on the screen had fluffy black but neatly trimmed hair and was in the St. Johns High school ninth grade uniform. He began to play a very upbeat song* and began to twist and turn as he played the song. throughout the video the people in the room with him clapped on beat with him. when he finished the song. What the people in the room started to chant and cheer surprised everyone.

At the end of the video every on in the room with the boy at school started chanting

"Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki!"

And only then did any of them get good look at his face. He was rather pale and had bright green eyes.

**Authers note: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)**

*** the song and any other song describe is one of lindsey stirling violin songs /Electric daisy/**


End file.
